Loved and Lost
by LalaGen
Summary: Wonder Woman is fed up with Batman and decides that loving him is too painful. She asks J'onn to delete her memories of Batman just before he decides to try to make it work with her. Will he able to convince her to give them a second try, even though she now has no memories of loving him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is an idea I got after watching _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_. This is my first fic, and I would appreciate any reviews. I hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

" _Bruce, please. Just let me in. I want more. Let us be something more."_

Diana felt her eyes water up again as she thought back to the argument she had had with Bruce. "I feel so ridiculous. I mean, there I was, opening myself up to him, and he outright rejects me," she lamented between sniffles.

"Diana, forget about him. He's a jerk." Shayera rubbed her back while passing her another tissue. Diana dried her tears and launched the wadded up ball into the trashcan, which was already filled to the brim with used tissues. "You know what would make you feel better?"

"What?" Diana asked listlessly.

"Ice cream!" Shayera tried to inject enthusiasm into her voice as she pulled out a tub of Cookies n' Cream.

Diana forced her mouth into a smile. "Thanks for being here, Shayera. But I refuse to be the stereotypical heartbroken girl, eating ice cream out of the carton while rewatching old movies."

"Then what do you want to do? Beat up some bad guys? It could help you release some anger."

Diana smiled genuinely this time at her friend's obvious love for violence. "As much as I like a good beating, I don't think that's the solution." Her voice wavered as the memory suddenly returned.

" _Diana, I've told you this before. We can't be anything more." Bruce's face is turned from her, wearing a deep scowl._

 _She notices he has reverted to calling her by her name instead of "Princess." A brief flash of pain passes through her chest, but she refuses to give up. Steeling herself, she continues, "I know you're scared -"_

 _At this, Bruce jerks around, his face contorted in anger. "I am not scared of anything. Before, I was trying to spare your feelings, but I have better things to do than deal with your one-sided little crush -" He stops, looking stricken._

 _Diana feels herself going numb, although she is sure her face has hurt written all over it._

" _Diana, I didn't mean -" Bruce tries to backtrack in a softer voice._

" _I know exactly what you meant," Diana snaps. Internally, alarm bells are going off, telling her, "RUN! RUN!" She takes a deep breath, trying to remain composed as she crumbles on the inside. "Look, this - this was a good talk. Thank you for being honest with me."_

" _Diana." Bruce's voice pleads with her to understand._

" _Goodbye, Bruce. I can see myself out," She interjects, her voice much lighter than the heavy darkness enclosing her within. She speeds out of the Batcave, passing a confused Alfred along the way. Only once she's in the air again does she allow the first tear to fall._

"Diana!" Although not the touchy-feely type, Shayera reluctantly wrapped her arms around Diana as she burst into a new round of sobs.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this." Diana calmed down after a while.

"Your heart is hurting. It's perfectly understandable."

"But I can withstand pain. I don't cry when I get an injury." Looking into her friend's sympathetic face, Diana apologized again. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems."

Shayera shook her head. "It's fine. I understand what you're going through. When John and I -" The Thanagarian looked caught up in the past for a moment. "Well, anyway, we're friends again and we'll see where this goes."

Diana looked at her questioningly. "So you are content just to leave your relationship in the hands of fate?"

Shayera smiled. "Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

"You sounded almost philosophical." Diana cracked a smile.

Shayera laughed. "Besides, you know what they say. It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"Ugh, I don't know about that. Right now, if I could, I think I would choose never loving at all."

"Too bad you can't go back and just delete all the memories you two share." Shayera noticed as her friend's expression turned pensive. "You realize I was joking, right? You can't actually delete your memories."

"But what if I can?"

"How?"

"I could ask J'onn if he can help me. He can manipulate memories."

"Di, this is a bad idea. If you erase all your memories of him, how are you going to work with him?"

"Not all my memories of him, just the ones that - the ones that made me fall in love with him. And the ones where he hurt me. I will still respect him as a teammate, but I won't want more. I'll just love him as a friend."

Shayera looked at Diana worriedly. "Okay, assuming J'onn will even agree to this, just promise me you'll think this through before doing it."

Diana smiled at her friend's concern for her. "Thanks, Shayera. Of course I will." She felt carefree all of a sudden, as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. In a few days time, all this pain could be behind her. "Thanks again for being here for me, Shy. I'm going to find J'onn now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Diana made her way into the monitor room. J'onn was there, as expected. "Hello, J'onn. Can I speak to you in private?"

J'onn looked up and met her red-rimmed eyes. Sensing her inner turmoil, he quickly agreed. "Of course, Wonder Woman. My shift is over in a few minutes."

 _Later, in a lab…_

"You are asking me to remove some of your memories? If you truly want this, then I will help you, but -"

"Yes, J'onn. I want this very much. Thank you!" Diana smiled in gratitude.

The Martian warned her gravely. "But once removed, I will not be able to replace the memory, at least not in its purest form. You would lose the emotion associated with that memory. If you change your mind later, I would only be able to insert a copy of the memory from a stranger's viewpoint. You would no longer retain the feelings you felt."

Diana was unfazed. "Trust me, I won't change my mind. If I thought there was any hope of us becoming something, I wouldn't go through with this. But I know where he stands."

"Batman hides his feelings well. Perhaps he does see you as more than a friend."

Diana sighed tiredly. "Maybe, J'onn, but I know that even if he does, he will _never_ act on those feelings. This way is better for everyone."

"Very well. I will help you. I can do the procedure tonight. I'll meet you in your quarters at midnight."

Diana thanked him profusely and got up to leave the room. J'onn smiled sadly as he watched her walk away.

 _Dinnertime in the cafeteria…_

Shayera plunked down next to Diana and began to dig into her food. She paused abruptly as she noticed Diana's huge grin. "What's up?" she asked warily.

"J'onn agreed to do it!"

"That's… great. I mean, I'm happy for you, Di. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. It's time for me to move on. I can't keep pining after him, waiting for him to finally become emotionally ready."

"So… what? You're going to try to date someone else?"

"That's the plan. I'm still young." The Amazon seemed completely at ease with her current course of action.

"You're immortal," Shayera replied drily.

"So people keep telling me." Diana frowned. Her immortality had been one of the barriers separating her and Bruce.

"Okay, so what happens if you try to date Batman again? Just because some of your memories are gone doesn't mean the attraction won't come back."

"J'onn says he can sever my emotional attachment to Bruce, and that took years to build up. This time, I have you to help me."

"Meaning?" Shayera raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Can you keep me away from him? Don't let me be alone with him. Warn me off him if I start to get any ideas."

"You would still have to work with him as a teammate, though. Why don't you explain the situation to him and ask him for some space?"

"And tell him that I'm erasing him from my memories? No way."

"Wait, so you aren't going to tell him what you are planning to do? He has a right to know, Di."

"It will just make it harder. Promise me you won't tell him, Shayera."

Shayera hesitated. "I… I don't know about this."

Diana clasped her friend's hand and stared into her eyes. "Promise me. Please."

Her friend sighed, relenting. "Fine, I promise. And do I keep this from you, too? Even if you ask explicitly?"

Diana thought for a moment. "Don't tell me no matter what. I want a clean break." At her friend's uncertain expression, she pressed on. "Look, you saw how I was earlier today. It hurt so badly. And I don't want to feel that type of pain ever again. Tell me you understand."

"I do. I wish I didn't, but I do understand."

"Then promise me."

"I promise."

Happy with the concessions she had gotten out of her friend, Diana went back to eating her food.

Shayera uncrossed her fingers from behind her back and continued eating as well. Earth customs were often ridiculous, but they did come in handy at times.

 _Dinnertime at the Manor…_

Bruce Wayne sat at the dinner table, too preoccupied to eat the meal in front of him. He was thinking back to the confrontation earlier that day. Alfred watched knowingly. "Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce sighed, mentally preparing himself for one of the butler's lectures.

"Why was Miss Diana leaving in such a hurry today?"

"I don't know. Maybe she had urgent League business to attend to."

"She looked very upset."

Bruce said nothing.

"She looked close to tears," Alfred continued.

Bruce closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. "I messed up, Alfred."

The butler smiled at his charge's confession. "In my years of experience, I have never met an upset woman who could not be placated with some wooing and grovelling."

"It's complicated, Alfred. This is all just one big mess."

"I do not see the complications. She likes you, you like her. It is as simple as that. You are the one adding unnecessary complications, Master Bruce."

"Everyone likes her. She's perfect."

"And yet she chose you, Master Bruce."

"Which me, Alfred? The Bat or the playboy? Neither of them is particularly appealing."

"I see."

"See what?"

"You know she sees the real you, not the costumes you put on. And because of that, if she rejects you later -"

Bruce was suddenly annoyed by his butler's insight. "Alfred, you are treading on dangerous ground."

Having started, though, Alfred was determined to say his piece, for both Master Bruce's and Diana's sakes. "If she rejects you, you will find it too painful to bear. But Master Bruce, she will not reject -"

"She will reject me, Alfred! It's obvious. Like I said, she is perfect. She is beautiful, intelligent, compassionate. She is the light that shines through my darkness. She -" Bruce felt a wave of emotion pass through him and forced himself to a stop. Composing himself once again, he picked up his fork.

"You should tell her that."

"Alfred, she is immortal. Eventually, I will be too old for her -"

"So this is about your own insecurities."

"Being with her would be entirely selfish of me. I have nothing to offer her."

"Except perhaps love and happiness?"

"Which will be followed by heartbreak and sorrow."

Alfred gave him a bittersweet smile. "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Almost midnight, in Wonder Woman's quarters…_

Diana had just finished gathering any mementos of her time with Bruce. There wasn't much. Her heart felt so full as she looked through the items she had collected.

There were some pictures. All with her smiling broadly next to his signature scowl. She shook her head at her younger self. The one that thought Bruce would eventually come around.

She rubbed her fingers against Batman's ruined gloves. She remembered how he had tried to dig her out from underneath a pile of rubble. Afterward, the gloves had been too scratched up to be used any longer, and Bruce had tossed them. She had found them in the waste bin and held onto them.

She moved on to the black dress she had worn during their first dance together. The bottom was torn since she had ripped off a piece in order to save the princess of Kasnia.

Next was a faded napkin she had taken from the nightclub where Batman had sung. In order to save her. She felt a tear slide down her face.

She heard a knock at the door, and her heart leapt for a second. Could it be... him?

Then J'onn's voice came through. "Wonder Woman? I am here for the procedure."

She quickly swiped up the tear, scolding herself for hoping he had changed when J'onn was just a few minutes early. She opened the door and let him in.

J'onn glanced at the box of keepsakes questioningly.

Catching his gaze, Diana explained, "I don't want anything related to the memories I'll be deleting."

"So you still want to go through with this."

"Yes." Diana picked up the box and placed it in his hands. "When we're done, can you take these and discard them?"

J'onn nodded. Then he motioned for Diana to lay down on the bed. "In order for me to target the memories you wish for me to delete, you must give me complete open access to your mind. You must focus on your feelings for him, so I can trace them back to the original memories. At the end of the session, you will fall asleep. When you wake, everything will be done."

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing her deep love for Bruce to flood through her. Unexpectedly, an image came into focus on the backs of her eyelids. Diana opened her eyes and blinked a few times, confused.

"Wonder Woman, you must remain focused. You will see the memories that are about to be deleted. If you want me to keep a memory, just let me know."

Diana shut her eyes again and watched as she leaned over and kissed Batman on the cheek. She felt strange, watching her old self interact with Bruce. His eyes widened slightly with surprise and her memory-self smiled. The image grew blurry, and she squeezed her eyes tighter in an effort to see the memory more clearly.

Then she forgot what she was supposed to be looking at, and a new image appeared. "May I have this dance?" Bruce was asking her. Her memory-self clasped his hand and was pulled away. Diana smiled as she watched the scene before her. They were having a conversation about… something. The words coming out of their mouths were becoming muffled, and that image disappeared, too.

Then her memory-self and Bruce were sitting in a restaurant. A trio of Thanagarians burst in, and she pulled Bruce in for a kiss.

J'onn saw a look of pure joy pass over Diana's face. Piercing into her thoughts, J'onn asked, "Wonder Woman, are you sure you want me to remove this memory?"

Diana looked over the image, taking in her own shy smile and Bruce's flirtatious smirk. Yes, in this memory, she had happiness, but she also knew that pain and rejection would follow. "Delete it, J'onn." Soon, the memory blurred out of sight.

Diana laughed softly to herself as she watched the child-version of herself flirted with an annoyed Batboy. Even as a child, Bruce still managed to come off like a crotchety old man. The memory faded away.

Then she was sitting on the ledge of a building. Batman was by her side. "... Two: You're a princess from a society of immortal warriors; I'm a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues. And three: If my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me through her." The Wonder Woman in the memory responded by crushing the head of a stone gargoyle. However, listening to his reasoning, Diana couldn't help but see the logic behind his arguments. She cautiously sorted through her emotions, trying to understand her love for him, but she was grasping for something that was no longer there.

A few more images passed by, and she was in the Batcave. Bruce was in his chair, his back to her memory-self, who was pleading with him. Diana looked on, bewildered at the intense pain she felt in her chest. At some point had she really cared so deeply for this seemingly cold and aloof man?

J'onn watched silent tears streamed down Diana's face. As he extracted the memory, her contorted expression relaxed into a slight frown.

Diana was on Shayera's couch, crying into a tissue. Then she was in the lab with J'onn, asking him for a favor. She and Shayera were eating dinner, and Diana was forcing Shayera to promise something. She was letting J'onn into her room and handing him a box of items.

As J'onn removed the last of her memories, Diana finally looked completely at peace. Sensing that she was asleep, J'onn murmured a goodnight and left the room, taking the box with him.

* * *

 _Hey, so I know I didn't go into Bruce's actions this chapter. That will come in the next update, which will hopefully be soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews! In this chapter, Bruce finally finds out about the situation. And for those of you who have been telling me that this has been too sad, don't worry. It'll be more uphill after this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Diana woke up, feeling happy and carefree. She felt as though a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, although she couldn't quite remember what had been troubling her. Exiting her room, she found a large bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates right outside her door. Puzzled, she looked for a note but couldn't find one. Shrugging, she placed the gifts inside her room and went to get breakfast.

Shayera was already at their usual table. Beside her was the Flash, who was wolfing down muffins. Diana took a seat. "A strange thing happened this morning."

Shayera suddenly eyed her with interest. "Yeah?"

"I found flowers and chocolates outside my door this morning. I don't know who they are from." Diana saw Shayera's expression change. "What? Do you know something?"

Shayera shrugged noncommittally, and the Flash jumped in. "Looks like you have a secret admirer, Wondy. I'm putting my money on Bats."

"Batman? Why do you say that?" Diana was confused. Bruce was a good friend but had shown no romantic interest in her.

"C'mon, you can tell me. Everyone knows there's something going on between - erm, uh, heh." The Flash stuttered to a halt as he caught Shayera's murderous glare. "Alright. I'll just let you two ladies, um, have some, er, lady talk in private. Bye." And he darted out of sight in a blur.

"Why did you chase him away?" Diana was getting suspicious. "Why are you acting so strangely?"

"Look, I'm trying to respect your wishes. I - Ugh, one problem after another. What did I sign up for?"

Diana decided to ignore the change of subject for the moment and followed Shayera's line of sight. Batman was striding towards them, looking determined.

Bruce saw Diana sitting at a table with Shayera and mentally prepared himself. For what, he didn't know, but Alfred was right. He needed to take a chance on a relationship with Diana. He just hoped the flowers and chocolates he had sent had calmed her down a bit.

As he approached the table, he noticed that Shayera looked a bit on edge. He considered talking to Diana in private but decided that she would be less likely to attack him in front of another teammate. He analyzed Diana's expression for any anger or sadness and was surprised to find that she looked… happy. Maybe that was a good sign for him?

"Diana, hi. I hope you liked the gifts." Bruce flashed his most charming smile and got ready to grovel.

" _You_ sent the flowers and the chocolates?"

Bruce was taken aback by Diana's seemingly genuine astonishment. Knocked off his game, he continued, somewhat unsurely this time. "Yes. I - I wanted to apologize. For the argument."

"What argument? It must have been extremely small because I don't remember it at all. But thanks for the flowers and chocolates. It's always nice to get gifts from an old friend." With that, Diana stood, giving him a dazzling smile, and left the table with her empty breakfast tray in hand.

Batman watched Diana walk away with narrowed eyes. No way would she have forgotten about that argument. Was she punishing him? Because the last time they had conversed, she had thought of him as much more than 'an old friend.' Caught up in his own thoughts, he almost didn't notice Shayera slinking out of her seat. "Shayera."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, looking tense. "Yes, Batman?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know what you -"

"Yes, you do. Do you need me to drag you into an interrogation room or will you just tell me why Diana is acting weirdly?"

Shayera sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. But let's sit down. Do you want any breakfast?" Batman just stared at her, and she got the message. Taking a seat across from him, she began, almost apologetically. "She didn't want you to find out about this. I told her that you had a right to know, but I think she was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Is she pretending to have forgotten about the argument?"

"No, not exactly." Shayera avoided his eyes.

Bruce was getting impatient. "Then what, exactly?"

"She _actually_ forgot about the argument."

"How? Did she hit her head or something?"

"No. She - She asked J'onn to remove the memory."

Bruce felt ashamed. "I know I hurt her during that argument," he said in a quieter voice. "I can understand how she would want to forget about it. But that still doesn't explain why she is referring to me as 'an old friend.'"

"She waited so long for you, Bruce." Despite her initial opinion about telling him the truth, she hesitated now, realizing how he might react.

Shayera's voice seemed to beg him to drop the topic. Bruce could tell he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "Just tell me. I can handle it."

Finally, Shayera stared directly into his eyes, as though to convey her sympathies. "She didn't just get rid of the memories in which you caused her pain, Bruce." She paused and took a deep breath. "She had J'onn remove all the memories of you that made her fall in love with you."

Bruce sat at the table unmoving in a state of shock. He vaguely felt Shayera's hand on his shoulder before she walked away, leaving him to his own thoughts, but he was too stunned to appreciate the comforting gesture.

 _Later, at the Wayne Manor…_

"She has forgotten me, Alfred."

The butler raised his eyebrows slightly at Master Bruce's sudden openness regarding the situation with Miss Diana. "She would never forget you, Master Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "She has forgotten about... loving me." Even now, the word sounded foreign in his mouth. He had never been good at dealing with emotions. "She had some of her memories removed."

"Then why, may I ask, are you still sitting here?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing I can do."

"She fell in love with you once, Master Bruce, without you trying to do anything. Now make her fall in love with you again." Alfred smiled as his surrogate son leapt to his feet.

Bruce had to find J'onn and ask for his help. Perhaps the Martian could undo the erasure. At the very least, J'onn could give him more intel on the circumstances surrounding the situation. Bruce knew Alfred was right: he needed to fight for Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry this update took longer than usual. I was a bit busy, and plus this is a longer chapter. And whoops, I know I said it would be happier from here on out, but this chapter is still a bit sad. Don't worry, I promise a happy ending though. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

Chapter Five

In the Watchtower…

J'onn was unsurprised when he saw Batman striding toward him. He motioned for his colleague to walk with him to his quarters.

Bruce had been ready for a confrontation, but seeing that J'onn had been expecting him, he followed, speaking as they walked. "Why did you do it?"

"I tried to warn her against it, but she was determined."

"Can you undo it?"

"No, not entirely. As I was deleting the memories, I experienced them in her mind. I can put copies of the original memories into her head. However, I cannot replace the emotion she felt."

"But wouldn't the emotion come back once you give back the memory?"

"She will feel a detached emotion, as though she were watching two strangers interact. She might find it cute or sweet, but the intimate, deep emotions she felt before would not return."

"Some memory of us together is still better than nothing. Will you replace her memories?"

"Wonder Woman made the choice to remove her memories, and I did it as a favor to her. If you want me to put them back, you need to convince her to ask for them."

Bruce was silent for a moment, thinking. He first needed to prove to Diana that her memory had been altered. Then he could convince her that those were moments she didn't want to forget. The proof would be the hardest to find. Diana could be stubborn and wouldn't believe him easily. "Did she leave anything -"

"Wait here." They had reached J'onn's room. J'onn phased through the door and opened it from the other side, this time carrying a box. He placed it into Batman's hands. "These should help."

Bruce thanked him and turned to leave.

J'onn's voice stopped him. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell her about the painful memories, too? It might be easier for you to rekindle your relationship if only the happy memories are replaced."

Bruce was not surprised that J'onn had recognized his plan to win back Diana. J'onn had always been one of the few people who could somewhat read him. Diana had been another. J'onn was right about it being easier, but still Bruce didn't hesitate. "No, I'm telling her everything. I can't keep that from her. I did that to her. I caused her pain. And if in the end, she decides to reject me for it, then that's fine. But if she does choose me, then she needs to know who I was."

J'onn smiled approvingly. "Then I wish this new Batman good luck."

Later...

Bruce scanned the cafeteria, relieved when he saw Diana eating her lunch. He had looked through the box earlier and had been amazed to find that she had kept all those mementos. It had only convinced him more that he had to make it right with her.

After filling his tray, he sat down next to Diana, who was talking with Shayera. As soon as Bruce sat down, she turned to him in surprise. "Batman, you're eating with us today?"

Bruce often ate his meals at the Manor, preferring solitude occasionally interrupted by Alfred to the prospect of mingling with the other heroes. "What? Am I not allowed to?" He felt himself growing defensive, but his annoyance was smoothed over by Diana's easy smile.

"You know you're welcome here, Bruce. It'll give us a chance to catch up. Actually, I can't remember the last time we talked." Diana frowned, trying to think back.

Because your memories were removed, Bruce wanted to growl, but he told himself to be patient. Besides, it was his fault. Their past few encounters had involved arguments or some form of rejection from him, memories that Diana would've asked J'onn to delete. "About that, I was hoping you would come to the Manor for dinner tonight."

Diana laughed. "You don't think we can finish our conversation here?"

"I just thought it might be nice to hang out." Bruce felt strangely vulnerable. "Alfred misses you," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Diana's widened in comprehension. "Oh, Bruce, that's incredibly sweet of you. I just, I think of you as a friend and a teammate, not really in a romantic way."

It was the first time she had rejected him, and he found himself not liking the sensation at all. How could she have tolerated it so many times? Still, he pushed past his initial embarrassment, knowing that he had to get her to agree to dinner. "No, er, I wasn't asking you in that way. It was supposed to be just a… a friendly date."

"Really?" Diana looked unsure.

"Way to talk your way out of that one, Romeo," Shayera muttered under her breath.

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "Shayera is invited, too."

"I am?"

"Yes, as I said, it'll just be a friendly gathering." Batman shrugged and put on what he hoped was an unassuming smile.

"Last time you said 'date,'" Shayera pointed out. Batman shot her a glare when Diana wasn't watching.

"Well, in that case, we'll be there," Diana agreed.

"What?" Shayera groaned. "Now I have to go, too?"

"So I'll see you at seven," Bruce said to Diana, ignoring her friend's complaining. Diana nodded, and Bruce steered the conversation into more comfortable topics for the rest of lunch.

6:45 pm, at the Manor…

"Alfred, is the dinner going to be ready on time?"

"Yes, Master Bruce. This is the fourth time you've asked me that."

"Right. Sorry, Alfred." Bruce couldn't seem to shake off his feeling of nervousness. So much was riding on this dinner going as planned. Originally, he had hoped for a small, intimate dinner with Diana, but he now recognized the advantage of having Shayera there.

He opened the box J'onn had given him for the umpteenth time to check that nothing was missing. As usual, his gaze landed on the dress. It marked the first time he had gotten to hold her in his arms. It also represented a step forward in their relationship, since she had figured out his secret identity during their dance. She had looked amazing in the dress, and it still smelled like her. For a moment, he allowed himself to get lost in the memory.

Then the doorbell rang, bringing him out of his reverie.

He heard the sound of Alfred greeting the two ladies at the front door and made his way into the dining hall, where he found the dinner ready, as Alfred had promised.

Alfred escorted the guests to the dining table, where Bruce was already seated. At their entrance, Bruce stood up and kissed their cheeks in greeting. "Glad you two are here. Please, sit."

"It's weird seeing you without the cowl, Bruce. Be careful, or we might start thinking that you're actually normal," Shayera cracked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Bruce replied unfazed.

They started eating.

At the end of dinner, Bruce was a bit surprised to find that he had enjoyed himself. The conversation had remained interesting, and it truly was nice to hear about the new things going on in his teammates' lives. However, the hard part was still coming. He invited them to the sitting room.

Diana spotted the box lying open on the table. "More presents?" she joked. Next to her, Shayera slowly blanched as she saw the contents of the box.

"Actually, I'm returning these to you." Bruce watched Diana's reaction carefully.

"That's funny. None of these belong to me." She rifled through the items. "They look more like your stuff to me." She pulled out the gloves, then giggled as she moved on to the next item. "I take that back. This is a nice dress, but the bottom is ripped. And why would someone keep this napkin?" Then her brow furrowed. "When were these pictures taken? I don't remember them."

Batman continued watching her silently, and Shayera looked down at the floor.

"What is going on?" Diana seemed a little shaken now.

"J'onn removed some of your memories," Bruce replied.

"Why?"

"You asked him to."

"Random memories?"

"No, memories of us. From when you saw me as more than a friend."

"No, you're lying. That's not possible," Diana was becoming increasingly frantic.

Bruce tried to talk in a calming voice. "Ask Shayera. She can confirm what I'm saying."

Diana glanced at her friend, who gave a small nod in confirmation. "It's true, Diana. I - I think you guys have a lot to discuss. I'll be waiting by the door. Thanks for dinner, Bruce." Shayera quietly left the room in the wake of Diana's stunned silence.

"I'm telling you the truth, Diana," Bruce said softly.

Still refusing to believe it, Diana protested, "No. This is some sort of elaborate prank. Or some scheme of yours to get me to date you. Can't take rejection, Bruce? Has no girl ever said no to you before? It's not my fault I don't want to have a relationship with a witless playboy or a cold vigilante."

Bruce saw the confusion and fear in her eyes, recognizing that she was only lashing out at him in panic. But he had not expected to feel hurt when she was only attacking his fake personas. He worried about the damage she could do if she rejected the real Bruce. Putting his own fear aside, he knew he had to risk something to gain something.

"Look, Diana, I know you're scared right now. You just found out that a substantial part of your identity has been removed. But there's a solution. J'onn can replace your memories. You just have to ask him." Slowly, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking, but then she relaxed. "So will you ask J'onn?"

Diana looked up at him and suddenly narrowed her eyes, pushing him away from her. "Why did I ask J'onn to remove my memories of us?"

Bruce felt the shame of his actions all over again. Despite what he had told J'onn, it was hard to admit what he had done to a Diana who couldn't remember any of it. "I - I…"

"Why, Bruce?" she asked, her tone more demanding. "Why?"

"Because I hurt you!" Bruce hadn't meant to let it burst out, but once he said it, it was easier to continue. "I rejected you over and over again." At Diana's broken expression, Bruce felt a pain in his chest, one he hadn't felt since he was eight.

"Then what made you change your mind?" Diana's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Diana. I didn't realize what you meant to me until it was too late."

"And now you want me to take the memories back and relive all that hurt?"

"Believe me when I say that at one point in your life, you loved me enough to put up with all of that pain for the chance of me loving you back."

"You knew that, and you still rejected me?"

"I was an awful person. Honestly, I don't know what you saw in me. And if I were you, I wouldn't take me back either," Bruce concluded with defeat. He had done a terrible job of convincing Diana to ask for the memories back. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Let's just call it a night, go to sleep, and forget this ever happened when we wake."

"I'll ask him."

"What?" Diana had spoken so quietly, Bruce had barely been able to hear her.

"I'll ask J'onn for the memories back."

Bruce was unable to stop the smile that stretched across his face.

Diana continued. "But this doesn't mean I'm ready to be in a relationship with you, Bruce. After I get the memories back, I'll reevaluate my decisions."

"That's all I can ask," Bruce replied.

He walked her to the door where Shayera was waiting and bid them both goodbye. He felt as though he had just won the most important battle of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey, guys. This is the last chapter of this fic, complete with the happy ending I promised. It's been a great run, thanks for all your reviews. Again, hope you enjoy. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Ready, Wonder Woman?"

Diana tried to relax as J'onn got ready to start the replacement procedure. She felt odd, lying in bed in the middle of the day with Batman supervising from the corner. Today he had been more distant, like the old Batman. Perhaps he had spent all the emotion he could spare the day before. Diana wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. She had been unaccustomed to the Bruce who was actually open about his feelings, but at least she knew what that Bruce was thinking. Now he stood in the shadows, revealing nothing through the cowl, probably analyzing every emotion on her face.

"Wonder Woman?"

Diana stopped trying to read Bruce's thoughts and replied to J'onn, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Close your eyes and you'll see the first memory."

Diana followed his instructions and saw an image of a missile buried in rubble...

Bruce watched Diana's expression, looking for any changes. For the first minute, her facial features didn't change. Bruce knew J'onn had said that her emotions wouldn't come back with the memories, but he had still hoped. Now he remembered why he never hoped for anything; he was usually let down.

Then a corner of her mouth quirked upward. Bruce moved closer to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Next she lifted her eyebrows in surprise, and her small smile morphed into an amused grin. As he gazed at the happy look on her face, he felt bubbles of hope rising within him once again.

"Now I will start replacing some of the more unpleasant memories," J'onn warned, for Bruce's sake as much as for Diana's. Immediately, the smile disappeared from her face and she was frowning. Bruce watched as Diana's grimace grew deeper and she began to rub her wrist restlessly. Finally, J'onn stated that he was done, and Diana opened her eyes.

"Wonder Woman, how do you feel?" J'onn asked cautiously.

Avoiding Batman's stare, Diana replied, "I feel… a little embarrassed that I once pursued him with such determination. Some of those rejections were harsh." She paused, her cheeks heating when she replayed those memories in her mind.

"But nothing else?" J'onn looked at her closely.

"Some moments were sweet -" She was cut short by the sound of her door shutting. Batman had left the room.

Bruce walked at a brisk pace, wanting to distance himself from her room - well, mainly from _her_ \- as much as possible. He could tell that her feelings had not returned, just like J'onn had told him. He was angry at himself for thinking that the impossible would happen, that because of his feelings for her, J'onn would pull of a miracle. The truth was, hoping for something had never made it happen, and he was an idiot for being duped twice in one day.

 _Later, at the Manor…_

Alfred was shocked to find him sitting in the study, nursing a tumbler of whiskey. Except when he was playing the part of the billionaire playboy, Bruce rarely drank alcohol, and never in the middle of the day. "Master Bruce, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Alfred? Accepting defeat. Her feelings didn't return and they never will."

"Didn't that Martian warn you that it would be this way at first? You just need to win her heart the old fashioned way, and now you can use her regained memories to do it."

"Alfred, I'm a bit tired of being rejected. What kind of fool puts himself out there time after time when it's clear that the girl doesn't share his feelings?"

"A fool in love. Miss Diana did it for you. The least you can do is pay her back by trying a few more times."

"Alfred, I'm sick of your lousy advice. I'm in this position because of you. You told me to win her back, and I tried, and I failed. So I don't want to hear anymore from you. Please, act like a normal butler for once and let me be."

Alfred knew that talking sense into Bruce would be impossible at the moment, so he quietly uttered, "Yes, Master Bruce," and retreated from the room.

 _A week later, in the monitor room…_

Bruce had been successful at avoiding her so far. That is, up until he arrived in the monitor room for his shift and saw her standing there with her back towards him. All the extra time he had spent on missions and in Gotham to ensure that he never bumped into her on accident, all for nothing. Deep down, he knew that steering clear of her was only a temporary solution, but it was one he wished to prolong for as long as possible. He considered rescheduling and handing off monitor duty to one of the other heroes.

Then she glanced back and saw him. "Hey, your shift, too?" She flashed him a shy smile.

Batman grunted in response, meanwhile inwardly cursing J'onn for arranging their meeting.

Diana sighed and settled in for two hours of silence.

A little past the first hour, Diana felt the need to speak. "Bruce, I know my previous emotions haven't returned, but that doesn't mean that I won't ever reach that point again."

She waited for him to respond, but he remained silent. She turned her attention back to the monitor, understanding in a small way how the old Diana must have felt each time Batman rejected her.

Then he opened his mouth. "You want to reach that point again?"

"Bruce, I want what every girl wants. A life full of love and happiness. I loved you once, I probably can again. You must have some redeeming qualities." She smiled to show that she was joking but continued in a graver tone. "But Bruce, this time I refuse to throw myself at you while receiving nothing in return. If you want us to work out, then you have to put in effort, too."

Bruce turned his head and looked straight at her for the first time in a week. "In that case, will you come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Another friendly date?" Diana teased.

Bruce remained serious. "No, Diana. I could never see you as just a friend."

 _The next night, at the Manor…_

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, Bruce. The food was amazing."

"And the company, too, I trust."

Diana smiled in response. "Yes, the company was nice, too."

They had just finished their meal, and Bruce couldn't let the date end just yet. "Come with me to the sitting room?"

"I hope this will end better than it did last time." Diana frowned at the memory.

"I'm betting it will," Bruce stated confidently.

Diana spotted the box right away and looked to Bruce questioningly.

He explained. "I know your emotions from the memories are gone, but mine are still intact. I wanted to share my side with you."

Diana nodded, taking a seat in front of the box.

"You were right the other night. These gloves are mine. And you already know why they're ruined. At the time, I convinced myself that I had acted out of worry for a teammate, and nothing more. But looking back, it's clear that I felt something for you, even then. When I thought that you had died… My heart almost stopped beating. All I knew in that moment was that I had to rescue you." He barked out a short laugh. "And then it turned out that you hadn't needed my help at all. But the kiss made my efforts worthwhile."

Bruce smiled at her, and Diana blushed.

Moving on to the next item, Bruce continued. "This napkin was from the nightclub where I sang. If you know me at all, you'll know that I wouldn't do that for just anyone. Earlier that night, I had been telling you all the reasons why we wouldn't work, but they were just excuses. I was scared of loving you and then losing you, so I tried so hard not to love you at all. Then you were turned into a pig and I realized that I could still lose you. It was the first time I admitted out loud to someone that I had feelings for you."

Diana could feel her eyes tearing up. "That's really sweet, Bruce," she whispered.

"Wait, I'm not finished. I saved my favorite for last."

"The dress?"

"The dress. I still remember the moment you walked into that ballroom. All eyes were on you. When those people surrounded you, you looked so overwhelmed, and I jumped at the chance to be your knight in shining armor. I thought I could hide my secret from you, but I should have known better. You were too smart, and you knew me too well. That was the best dance of my life. You looked stunning, as always, and -"

"You seem rather superficial," Diana joked.

Bruce looked her directly in the eye and clasped her hand in his. "Despite how gorgeous you are, your physical beauty is nothing in comparison to your inner beauty. There I was, worried that I would have to quickly change into my suit, when you just tore your dress and rescued Audrey. You never hesitate to leap to someone else's aid. Your soul is pure, and your heart is kind. That is why… Diana, I love you."

She felt tears streaming down her face. Bruce's earnest expression turned to worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Princess." He tentatively laid a hand on her cheek and brushed some tears away.

Diana shook her head. "No, you didn't upset me. I just feel so happy right now." She knew in her heart of hearts that what she was about to say couldn't be truer. "Bruce…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
